1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to measuring of instruments, and more particularly, to inspecting a graphene board in which graphene is formed.
2. Description of the Related Art
With development of semiconductor technology, development on a new material is being actively performed. In particular, research into materials including carbon, for example, a carbon nanotube, a diamond, graphite, graphene, and the like are being conducted. Specifically, graphene, which is a nano material including carbon, has an electrical conductivity equal to or higher than 100 times than copper and may rapidly transfer electrons at a speed equal to or higher than 100 times than silicon. Thus, graphene has been gradually replaced by a conductive material of an electronic apparatus, and a graphene board may be one. The graphene board has a state where a graphene layer formed on a substrate formed of an insulating material is patterned.
A method of inspecting a graphene board has been disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2010-175433. In detail, the Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication discloses a method of determining whether a transparent conductive film exists by radiating ultraviolet (UV) rays on the transparent conductive film. However, a more detailed method is required to inspect a graphene board.